


Need somebody

by Saphic_Energy22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Jori - Freeform, No Lesbians Die, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Victorious - Freeform, Violence, rough start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphic_Energy22/pseuds/Saphic_Energy22
Summary: Tori is the happy one of the group. The one who can put a positive spin on any situation. This is why none of her friends really see what’s going on inside her mind. Along with her declining mental health, Tori is having trouble coming to terms with her sexuality. She feels alone and as if no one could ever love her for who she is.But someone sees under Tori’s act and knows all too well the feeling of being alone in a crowded room.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Need somebody

Panic attacks are never easy. And the one ripping through Tori’s body currently is the hardest one yet. She can’t stop shaking, she can’t shut off her mind. Despite the pleading to whatever higher power above, it doesn’t stop. She doesn’t understand the point of continuing when all she gets in return is setback after setback. 

It used to be small amounts of anxiety—silly anxiety— as she would describe it. But nothing humorous could be found in her current situation. She felt trapped, suffocated between the weight in her chest and the gasping sobs that wracked her body. She knew other people went through this same problem, she knew she wasn’t alone. But then again she was alone in the small space of the janitors closet. It was the first door Tori saw as she stormed out of her drama class, leaving her friends and peers staring in concern.

It was stupid really, at least that’s what Tori thought to herself. Being “triggered” by words that held no malice behind them. It was just part of the next scene Sikowitz wanted a few of his students to act out. A young girl confronting her abusive father was supposed to inspire hope among tragedy. But for Tori it hit too close to home. As someone who didn’t feel safe in her own home, she couldn’t handle watching the scene unfold. 

“I could never stand up to him” she said in a hushed tone into the empty room before her. She wanted to, but after what happened with her mother... she didn’t want to finish that thought. 

15 minutes pass and she knows the bell will ring soon to signify the end of 4th period. “Okay Tori, just breathe.” She tried consoling herself to appear normal once she exits the closet. With a few final deep breathes she stepped back out into the hallway. 

After fixing her appearance with the tiny mirror in her locker the bell rang and students flooded into the halls. “Hey Tori!” André called out to her. “Why did you run back there, you okay?” His voice laced with concern. Tori gave a convincing smile and reassured him she was fine. “Vega just can’t handle real world situations.” Jade said offhandedly as she twirled her scissors around her fingers. As much as she wanted to slap the smug grin off of Jade’s face, she resigns and just rolls her eyes. 

The group makes their way to to lunch, falling into casual conversation. Everyone seems to easily forget the past hour. Except Tori, obviously. She goes with the flow of the conversation giving them her signature smiles hoping they will never see how broken she is beneath the surface.

**  
“Dad please... I swear I didn’t do anything.” Tori ducks to avoid the empty bottle being thrown at her. “Quiet you bitch!” Tori’s dad yelled in his blind rage. “You’re a liar just like your mother.” Tori blinks back tears at the mention of her mother. Her dad uses her distraction as a chance to slap her hard against the face. 

Tori wants to fight back, her vision blurred by the tears she has failed to contain. “She left because of you, she left because she couldn’t handle someone so fucked up” her dad says with venom laced in his voice.

Tori was used to his anger, his drunken rage falling down on her since her mother left 4 years ago. As a cop no one would suspect the vile things he would torment his daughter with. And since it was just the two of them, Tori had no witnesses. No support. No one but herself. 

“Dad please, I promise. I-I didn’t steal from you, please stop hurting me—“ David shoved her down before she could say anymore. “I’ve heard enough from you tonight” he said and with one swift motion of his hand, Tori was losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was her dad stumbling away until it all faded black. 

** 

“—Hah hah hah! And then the coconut landed on his head.” Cat finished her story as Tori was coming back to reality. Everyone except Tori had laughed at the small redhead in front of them. 

“Tori, did you not think my joke was funny?” Cat asked sadly. Tori snapped her head up quickly. “No no of course it was funny Cat! I was just distracted a little.” She smiled encouragingly towards her friend. 

“Kay Kay!” Cat said with joy in her voice. Tori envied her friend in moments like these. It would be so nice to have an easygoing day with no cares. But she knows that wouldn’t happen anytime soon, if ever. 

She doesn’t know if she wants to stick around long enough to find out. Finding reasons to stay has become one of the hardest parts of her story.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I had time to sit down and actually write but finding time to do that is difficult while I’m going to Uni and working full time. I haven’t given up on this fic, I have so many drafts to clean up before I can post them but rest assured I’m getting to it.   
> Thank you so much for the love and support on this (so far) little fic I have. I love you guys.


End file.
